El despertar de la Reina Valiente
by Saya.Bloodplus
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Lucy se hubiese quedado en Cair Paravel cuando sus hermanos fueron a cazar el ciervo blanco? ¿Y si ella no murió y Aslan la puso bajo un profundo sueño para protegerla de la invasión de los telmarinos? Cuando Caspian sopla el cuerno, provoca el regreso de los Reyes de Antaño, Peter, Edmund y Susan, pero tambien provoca el despertar de Lucy. ¿Surgirá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Lucy miró a su hermano mayor con un profundo ceño fruncido que arruinaba su bonita cara. La Reina de dieciocho años estaba fulminando con la mirada al otro monarca con las manos en las caderas, cosa que incomodaba un poco a sus otros dos hermanos, que observaban la discusión desde un poco más atrás.

―¡Pero yo también quiero ir, Peter! ―gritaba la pelirroja en ese mismo momento, elevándose en toda su estatura con un gesto furioso.

―¡No, Lucy! Alguien tiene que quedarse y velar para que todo funcione correctamente.

La razón de la greña entre ambos hermanos: la caza del Ciervo Blanco. Susan, Peter y Edmund iban a ir tras el, pero Lucy también deseaba acompañarlos.

―No me llaman la Reina Guerrera por nada, ya lo sabes, hermano. ― respondió la menor de los Pevensie, con una mirada desdeñosa hacia el Alto Rey.

―Es exactamente por eso que necesitamos que te quedes aquí, Lu. Si hay algún ataque al castillo, no hay nadie mejor que tú para defenderlo.

En ese momento, Lucy realmente deseó que su hermano no usara la lógica en contra de ella y que le permitiera acompañarlos. Pero entonces vio en los ojos de su hermano mayor el deseo de llevarla con él, el deseo de mantenerla donde pudiera vigilarla y mantenerla fuera de problemas.

―¡Oh, de acuerdo! ― cedió la reina de la corona de plata, con un pequeño resoplido. ―Si hay algún ataque, enviaré a alguien para traerlos de regreso de inmediato.

El alivio inundó los rostros de los tres mayores, causando que Lucy casi se sintiera culpable por haber insistido. Casi. Ella aún estaba bastante molesta porque no la dejaron ir también.

En un revuelo de faldas azules y plateadas, la señora de los mares del este se dirigió a su despacho con paso firme y la barbilla alta.

El despacho de Lucy era el más amplio y hermoso en todo Cair Paravel. Con grandes estanterías llenas de libros desde el piso hasta el techo de cristal que permitía un espacio luminoso, al centro había un gran escritorio con tinta, plumas y pergaminos cuidadosamente apilados. Una silla se encontraba detrás del mismo. Había un balcón con salida al océano, con blancas y vaporosas cortinas donde se encontraba un sillón que se veía muy cómodo.

Con un suspiro resignado, la muchacha tomó una novela romántica y se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba el regreso de su familia.

Fue unas horas después cuando un angustiado fauno entró corriendo, siendo seguido por un par de hermosas dríades que se veían muy asustadas. Entonces, el primer disparo dio contra el castillo, remeciéndolo de sus cimientos y espantando a Lucy.

―¿Que fue eso? ― cuestionó la reina, levantándose con agilidad y empezando a caminar hacia el salón de los cuatro tronos, siendo seguida por las otras criaturas. Un segundo disparo hizo temblar el suelo: ― ¡¿Que en el infierno sagrado está sucediendo?!

Lucy estaba muy confundida. ¿Alguien estaba atacando el castillo? Pero Narnia no había tenido conflictos con otros países en un tiempo muy largo...

Un tercer disparo, y una pared por detrás de Lucy cayó en pedazos. Si hubiera sido solo unos minutos antes, la reina habría quedado aplastada bajo los escombros.

Tumnus llegó corriendo junto a Orieus, quien tomó el antebrazo de Lucy y la arrojó sobre su lomo, sin ninguna advertencia.

―Lo siento por mi rudeza, mi reina, pero los telmarinos están invadiendo Narnia y Aslan nos ordenó que la sacáramos del castillo. ―dijo el centauro.

Lucy sabía que no podía hacer nada contra las órdenes del Gran León, así que permitió que el centauro y el fauno la llevaran a su destino.

Tumnus le entregó su cordial y su daga cuando llegaron al refugio que había sido erigido donde se encontraba la Mesa de Piedra. La reina desmontó del lomo de Orieus y miró a sus dos guardianes con una ceja elegantemente enarcada.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―espetó la corona de plata, con sus ojos azules brillando de preocupación.

―Intentaremos encontrar a vuestros reales hermanos, Majestad. ― dijo el noble centauro, con una inclinación hacia su irascible reina. ―En tanto, usted debe quedarse aquí hasta que Aslan diga lo contrario.

Suspirando con resignación, Lucy asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo bien que no podía desafiar a Aslan.

Tumnus se acercó a su mejor amiga, atrayéndola en un suave abrazo y besándole la frente con dulzura.

―Cuida de ti misma, Hija de Eva. ― fue el susurro del fauno, antes de soltarla y salir del refugio, con una mirada triste en su cara.

Nerviosa, la Reina se sentó en la Mesa de Piedra partida en dos, retorciendo sus faldas con las blancas manos.

Un suave susurro llevado por el viento fue lo último que Lucy escuchó antes de caer dormida, con la voz de Aslan arrullándola como una canción de cuna.

―_Duerme, querida Lucy. Duerme, y no temas por tus hermanos. Duerme en paz, mi querida._


	2. Chapter 2

I

Del otro lado del armario

Susan, Peter y Edmund cayeron al suelo de madera con un estrépito que seguramente llamaría la atención de las otras personas en la gran casona.

Mareados y con el mundo dando vueltas en sus ojos, los tres hermanos se sentaron con la cabeza entre las rodillas, en un intento de controlarse a si mismos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de confusión y de respiraciones aceleradas, levantaron la vista para fijarla en los otros.

―¡AH! ―Gritó Susan al ver a sus hermanos. ― Ustedes... nosotros...

―Volvimos a ser niños... ―completó Peter, en completo estado de shock.

Estaban de regreso en Inglaterra, exactamente iguales a como había sido cuando se fueron y la habitación era justo como la dejaron. El armario, de pie ante ellos, grande y orgulloso, la sábana blanca en el suelo y la puerta cerrada. De repente, oyeron acercarse los pasos de los que habían estado huyendo, lo que les hizo girar las cabezas hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente, los pasos no se detuvieron y pasaron de largo por la habitación.

― Uf, eso estuvo cerca... ― dijo Edmund, aliviado y mirando a sus hermanos mayores. En el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de algo terrible, o más bien de alguien ausente, todo el color desapareció de su cara.

―¿Qué pasa, Ed? ― preguntó Peter, intentando averiguar qué había asustando tanto a su hermano.

El chico menor no sabía que decir o como decirlo. Era algo horrible y no habian palabras para describir los sentimientos que estaban luchando dentro de él. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, sacudió la cabeza hacia sus hermanos.

―¡Edmund! ― exclamó Susan, con voz autoritaria.

―La dejamos... ―dijo Edmund, con voz trémula, aún en estado de shock.

―¿Dejamos? ¿A quién? ―cuestionó Peter, confundido, pero luego la realización lo golpeo como un muro de ladrillos, causando que se paralizara en el instante.

Susan empezó a llorar. No podía creerlo...¡No quería creerlo! Su hermanita...su Lucy...

―¡Tenemos que ir por ella! ― exclamó el chico menor, con energía renovada ante la idea de perder a su querida hermanita. ―¡Vamos, Peter!

El mencionado no respondió. Solo se quedó en el suelo, silencioso, sumido en sus pensamientos y en las diferentes alternativas.

―¡No te quedes ahí sentado, Peter! ¡Vamos por ella!

Como el mayor de los Pevensie no reaccionó, Edmund entró nuevamente al armario, tirando al suelo todos los abrigos que ahí se encontraban. Ed se detuvo cuando el ultimo abrigo fue lanzado fuera y se quedó mirando el interior del armario. Todo lo que podía ver eran las paredes de madera. Sin bosques, ¡sin señales de Narnia!

―¡No, no, no! ― exclamó el muchacho, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. ―¡No, por favor!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en el hermoso lugar en el que había vivido la mitad de su vida, su vida en Narnia. Esperaba que si pensaba lo suficiente en Narnia, esta aparecería cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo.

―¡Vamos! ―oró en silencio. ― ¡Por favor, por favor!

―Edmund― dijo Peter, con tristeza. ― Me temo que no funcionará.

El llanto de Susan aumentó a causa de las palabras de su hermano mayor. Ante aquello, Edmund sintió cómo las lágrimas ardían en sus propios ojos: el dolor en el pecho era tan doloroso que no podía evitar llorar también.

Peter estaba devastado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Edmund y Susan. Él era el rey Peter y sabía que iba a encontrar una manera para volver a Narnia y encontrar a Lucy. Tenía que encontrar una forma o de lo contrario perderían a Lucy para siempre.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios! :D


	3. Chapter 3

II

La huida del Príncipe

El corazón le latía con fuerza y cada respiración le quemaba los pulmones. Su poderoso caballo galopando a toda velocidad hacia un lugar oscuro en la noche, con la luz de la luna echando un leve resplandor de plata sobre el paisaje. Los arbustos y árboles dispersos volaban a su lado mientras el caballo y el jinete corrían por sus vidas para escapar de los ocho hombres que los seguían. Mientras que los jinetes simplemente debían de coger a su presa, su maestro tenia sed de sangre, por lo que el joven sabía que si lo atrapaban, no viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Sacudiéndose el largo cabello para despejar su visión, el joven miró hacia atrás, viendo la distancia entre él y sus perseguidores. Los hombres le gritaban cosas que él desoyó, pero pudo percibir perfectamente un susurro llevado por la brisa:

―_Apresúrate, Príncipe Caspian._

Caspian no iba a darle a esos hombres la satisfacción de atraparlo. En su lugar, clavó los talones en los costados de Destrier, espoleando al caballo para sumergirse en la oscuridad del bosque, buscando refugio de los soldados de su tío. Estaba inclinado sobre el cuello de su caballo para evitar las ramas y poder mirar hacia atrás. Oyó a los hombres siendo forzados por su líder para entrar en el bosque, a pesar del miedo que tenían.

―Más rápido, Destrier. ―Dijo Caspian, espoleando a su semental negro. ―Tenemos que ir más allá del bosque si queremos escapar.

Soltando las riendas, el joven dejó al caballo correr sin su guía, confiando en que el podría desplazarse en la oscuridad. Siempre había sabido que el caballo de pura raza podía ver mejor en la noche de lo que él pudo. En realidad, el caballo parecía ser mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de los otros en los establos de su tío.

―No te sueltes, mi rey. ―Una voz profunda, ronca, retumbó desde el caballo, sonando ligeramente sin aliento. ―Yo sé a dónde ir. ―

―¿Destrier?

―Soy narniano― respondió el animal. ―Pero espere, sus preguntas serán contestadas luego. ―Con los cascos golpeando la tierra cada vez más rápido, la bestia continuó corriendo.

Fueron perseguidos durante toda la noche, pero nunca dejaron atrás a los hombres. Caspian perdió todo sentido de a dónde se dirigían mientras Destrier corría, simplemente se sujetó y rezó para que salieran con vida. Podía ver destellos de la aurora a través de los árboles cuando el caballo comenzó a cansarse. El sonido escalofriante de una ballesta sobresaltó a Caspian, que tiró de las riendas haciendo que Destrier se detuviera de improviso y lo botara al suelo.

Apenas recuperando el aliento, el joven príncipe se levantó con la espada en la mano, cuando los hombres lo alcanzaron. Caspian sabía que era superado en número y experiencia, ya que los ocho hombres eran guerreros Telmarinos experimentados. Su jefe era el general del ejército, Glozelle, el segundo hombre más temido en el reino después del tío de Caspian, Miraz.

―Ríndete, mi príncipe. ― Habló el hombre con dureza. ―No hay manera de que nos puedas derrotar. Vuelve en paz y Miraz puede salvar su vida.

―Nunca. ― escupió Caspian, furioso. Él deslizó su mano libre en el paquete a su lado, sujetando un cuerno de marfil. ―El trono es mío por derecho, y no voy a descansar hasta derrocar a mi tío.

―Pequeño insolente...

Caspian, en un rápido movimiento, sacó el cuerno de su escondite y lo llevó sus labios. Los gritos de "¡No!" apenas los percibió cuando el hermoso e inquietante sonido del cuerno retumbó en el bosque, pidiendo ayuda. Caspian vio brevemente a los hombres de su tío preparándose para dispararle, cuando su mundo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

III

El regreso de los reyes

Susan observó levemente aburrida como su hermano mayor se agarraba a golpes con otros muchachos más grandes que él, en un estúpido intento de probarse a sí mismo.

Desde que habían dejado Narnia hace un año, los tres hermanos se habían vuelto ligeramente amargados, sin tener a Lucy para iluminar sus grises vidas en Inglaterra. Pero a Peter le había afectado mucho más, ya que los años que había pasado como Alto Rey lo habían convertido en un hombre, que ahora estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de niño.

Peter no era el único que ahora estaba atrapado en una especie de limbo. Sino que cada uno de ellos estaban totalmente crecidos, adultos capaces de sobrevivir, pero estaban apresados en cuerpos de niños en un mundo donde los niños eran vistos como inútiles. En Narnia, incluso como niños no eran vistos como inútiles.

Edmund pasó junto a ella y se metió en la lucha también. Ambos eran guerreros en un mundo donde los únicos guerreros iban vestidos de verde y llevaban armas, no espadas y cotas de malla. La lucha se hizo más igualada hasta que la policía intervino y detuvo la pelea, tirando a Edmund y Peter lejos de los otros chicos. Molestos, ambos se agacharon y recogieron sus bolsas, limpiándose la sangre de varios cortes y arañazos.

―Honestamente ¿tienes algún problema con ignorarlos solamente? ―suspiró Susan con voz aburrida, cansada de ver pelear a los chicos.

―Honestamente ¿no estás cansada de ser tratada como una niña? ―respondió el mayor, burlándose de ella ligeramente.

―Lastimosamente, hermano...SOMOS niños. ― recalcó Edmund, haciéndose eco de la burla de Peter.

―No siempre lo fui. ―respiró este último, apartándose de sus hermanos sutilmente. ―Ha pasado un año, chicos. ¿No están preocupados por lo que pudo haberle pasado a Lucy?

―Claro que sí, Pete ―susurró la única mujer en el grupo, para luego decir lo que para los chicos parecía la milésima vez:― Pero es incluso posible que nunca regresemos... deberíamos afrontar el hecho de que estamos viviendo aquí.

El rubio hizo una mueca, que fue secundada por el chico menor que abrió la boca para replicar cuando un agudo dolor en la base de su columna lo hizo saltar de la banqueta en la que se encontraban sentados. Susan exigió saber lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Peter también se levanto. La chica les siguió, temblando al reconocer la sensación de la magia recorriendo el lugar.

―¡Es magia! ―jadeó ella, sujetando las manos de ambos muchachos. ―¡No suelten mis manos!

―¡Déjame, Susan! ¡No voy a coger tu mano! ―exclamó el menor de los tres, intentando sacudirse del agarre de su hermana, pero ella solo lo sujetó más fuerte cuando la magia empezó a transportarlos a su regreso a Narnia.

Ante sus ojos el túnel de la estación de metro se derrumbó para revelar una cueva en una playa. Una brisa fresca soplaba el aroma del océano en sus rostros, levantándoles el pelo y tirando de sus ropas.

Sonriendo con alegría, los tres hermanos corrieron hacia el mar, chapoteando en el agua y mojándose entre ellos. Las chaquetas de los uniformes y las corbatas quedaron completamente olvidadas en la arena.

Jugaron en las olas por lo que parecieron horas, pero pronto la atención de Edmund fue atraída por los acantilados.

―No recuerdo ningunas ruinas en Narnia. ―Dijo, causando que Peter y Susan miraran hacia el mismo lugar que él, claramente confundidos.

Con desgano, los tres reyes encontraron un camino sinuoso por las rocas, subiendo por el acantilado, que conducía a las ruinas.

Exploraron el mármol blanco desmenuzado, trepando por los escombros y columnas caídas. Edmund sintió una sensación de deja-vú cuando se subió a una plataforma en la que habian cuatro muñones hechos de alguna piedra fina, y de repente la realización lo golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo que jadear.

―Pete, Su...tienen que ver esto. ―dijo, llamando a los otros dos, que se pararon a su lado. ―Imaginen paredes, pilares y un techo de cristal.

―Cair Paravel. ―Susurró el mayor, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir su hermano.

―Tenemos que ir a buscar la sala del tesoro... ―murmuró Su, guiando a sus hermanos lejos de lo que antaño fuera el salón de los cuatro tronos.

A medida que se acercaban, Ed se percató de algo:

―Oigan...Cair Paravel no quedó así por sí solo. Miren esas rocas... son de catapultas...

―El palacio fue atacado. ―concluyó la chica, con un estremecimiento.

―¡Oh no! ¡Lucy! ―gritaron los tres a coro, echando a correr hacia la sala del tesoro.

Ambos muchachos destrozaron la puerta de madera podrida, y Edmund iluminó el interior con la linterna que llevaba en su bolso escolar.

Todo se encontraba en sus sitio, incluso en el cofre de Lucy.

―¿Que está pasando? ―murmuró el pelinegro, rezando para que Lucy no estuviera muerta.

―No lo sé, pero debemos cambiarnos de ropa e ir a averiguar que sucede. Tenemos que encontrar a Lucy.

―La Reina Lucy desapareció poco después que ustedes ― dijo una voz gruñona desde las sombras de lo que quedaba del pabellón oriental. Un enano rojo salió a la luz, el ceño fruncido en su rostro y una pequeña espada en su mano.

―El mismo día en que ustedes fueron a cazar al ciervo blanco, los Telmarinos invadieron Narnia―. Él se acercó a ellos, con clara hostilidad. ―Destruyeron hasta el último rastro de su reinado. Incluso trataron de erradicar a los narnianos, pero algunos lograron escapar. Hemos estado en la clandestinidad desde entonces.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ―exigió Peter. ―¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que los Telmarinos llegaron a Narnia?

―1375 años han pasado desde que ustedes nos abandonaron.

―No quisimos irnos. ― dijo Susan, agitando su pelo largo y negro por encima del hombro como una ráfaga de ónix fundido.

―No importa ahora. ― El enano envainó la espada. ―Deberían cambiarse antes de que les diga la razón por la que están de vuelta.


End file.
